Sur les ailes d'un ange
by Htress
Summary: The last day of a hero... Shonen-ai warning. CloudXSeph


Disclaimer

I do not own FF7. Yaoi warning. Fic en français. Cette histoire est plutôt triste. J'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira.

Htress

htress@jenovaproject.com

Sur les ailes d'un ange

Kalm. La petite ville tranquille avait rarement vu autant d'agitation, surtout depuis que le Météor avait été stoppé. La silhouette du Highwind se découpait dans la nuit et ses occupants couraient vers un petit appartement situé au fond du village.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit, Vincent?

L'homme à la cape rouge se retourna et secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, Tifa. Mais le ton de sa voix. Je peux t'assurer que c'est très grave.

Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et stoppèrent devant la porte. Vincent frappa doucement avec son bras mécanique. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Au grand étonnement de la troupe, une femme aux cheveux brus et courts se tenait devant eux. Elle était habillée de blanc et portait un petit bonnet marqué d'une croix rouge.

- Oh! Vous devez être M. Valentine! Oui! Je me rappelle de vous, vous étiez à Mideel lorsque nous l'avons recueilli… Et vous avez emmené tout le monde… Entrez, mais ne faites pas trop de bruit, il a besoin de calme…

- Juste une ?%?% de minute! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, &%$?%? Et qui vous êtes, d'abord?

L'infirmière regarda Cid d'un air ahuri avant de répondre en bégayant.

- Il, il… V-Vous n'êtes pas au courant?, Elle s'assied sur le sofa alors que les autres l'entourèrent pour l'écouter, Je suis Elly Lang, son infirmière personnelle. Il y a environ 1 mois, M. Strife est venu a Mideel pour rencontrer le Dr. Molder. Il disait que ses maux de tête étaient réapparut. Il est demeuré à la clinique quelques jours et est revenu ici. Le Dr. Molder suppose que la semaine suivante son état s'est considérablement détérioré, car durant un de ses voyages, il est venu le voir. Votre ami était dans un piteux état, pris de frissons incontrôlables et frappé d'une grande faiblesse. C'est pourquoi il m'a demandé de rester avec lui. Depuis ce temps, son état empire de jour en jour.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?, demanda Nanaki

- Le docteur croit que ce sont les cellules de JENOVA en lui… je vais aller l'avertir.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu sur le groupe, tout ce qu'on entendait était le son des pleurs étouffés de Tifa et Yuffie et le murmure de l'infirmière dans la salle d'à côté. La porte s'ouvrit et l'infirmière leur recommanda de garder leur calme. Les lumières de la chambre étaient tamisées et tout le monde se rapprocha du lit pour mieux voir celui qui, il y avait à peine quelques mois, les avaient mené à la victoire contre Sephiroth. Il était là, appuyé contre une pile de coussins, le regard fixe et sans vie qu'il tourna vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit les murmures de ses anciens compagnons.

- Je suis… désolé, je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez dans cet état…, Cloud parla d'une voix faible, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps… Tifa…

Le jeune homme étendit ses bras et Tifa vint pleurer sur son épaule.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Tifa… Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal… Quand je serai parti, explique-leur, comme je t'ai expliqué… et dit leur merci…, Cloud lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

Tifa se releva péniblement et Cloud lui sourit alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le salon. Un après l'autre, Nanaki, Cid, Yuffie et Barret vinrent s'agenouiller pour entendre ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Vincent fut le dernier à s'approcher.

- Vincent… Tu sais ce que c'est que de voir celui ou celle qu'on aime mourir… Je me sens… si seul… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit moi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tue celui qui comptait le plus pour moi?

Un déclic se fit dans la tête de Vincent et il se rendit compte qu'il ne parlait pas d'Aéris… La jeune fille des fleurs était appréciée par tous et sa mort avait semblé ébranler tout particulièrement Cloud, mais il était clair que ce n'était pas dans le sens qu'ils avaient cru au départ. L'ex-Turk essuya les quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur les joues de Cloud avec sa main.

- Cloud…

- S'il-te-plaît… promet-moi que tu prendra soins de Tifa…

Vincent accepta alors que Cloud se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Sans penser, Vincent attrapa une couverture, l'enroula autour du jeune homme et il le prit dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur la chaise berçante et berça Cloud en chantonnant une berceuse. Peut-être avait-il commis des crimes auparavant en ayant été incapable d'agir, mais maintenant il ne referait pas la même erreur. Lucrécia était morte sans aucun réconfort, dans un laboratoire froid et stérile… Cloud ne méritait pas plus un tel sort.

Depuis longtemps la clochette pieuse Redit à tous l'angélus du soir 

_Et maintenant la nuit mystérieuse_

_Nous environne il fera bientôt noir…_

Il ne fut pas étonné de voir les autres assis autour de la chaise lorsqu'il entama le refrain, repris en cœur par le reste du groupe.

Il faut dormir sans perdre une seconde 

_Il faut dormir dans mes bras mon enfant_

_Repose bien sur moi ta tête blonde_

_Ferme tes yeux sans tarder un instant_

_Ne pleure dons plus, mais pourquoi donc ces larmes_

_Ne pleure donc plus et surtout ne crains rien_

_Auprès de toi pour calmer tes alarmes_

Veille ta mère et ton ange gardien 

Ils continuèrent de chantonner l'air de la chanson plusieurs fois, encore et encore, Cloud étant endormi dans les bras de Vincent qui continua de le bercer jusqu'au lever du jour. Dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, on entendit faiblement ses dernières paroles…

- Des ailes… Sephiroth, mon ange, moi aussi je veux des ailes…

Et son corps déjà froid devint immobile.

Dès que le jour fut levé, Cid dirigea le cap du Highwind vers le Cratère Nord. Dans le même dédale de couloirs ils repassèrent pour se retrouver où tout s'était terminé, le froid et la glace ayant figé à jamais le corps qui reposait dans la caverne. Ils y déposèrent le corps de Cloud, à côté de celui qu'il aimait. Partiellement enterrée dans la neige, la Masamune montait la garde près de son maître. Tifa la déterra et la planta à l'entrée de la caverne alors que Vincent faisait le même chose avec l'épée Ultima. Le monde était sauvé parce son héros avait sacrifié son amour.

Fin

Author's note

*Sniff* I know, this story is saaaaaaaaad!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhahahahaha!!! You surely guessed that French is my first language… I wrote this story in French because it just wouldn't do in English… I hope you liked it anyway… *sniff* Anybody have a Kleenex?


End file.
